This invention relates generally to bearing arrangements and more specifically to sealed bearing arrangements for a Cardan type universal joint or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,942 granted to John A. Kayser June 30, 1964 discloses a known sealed bearing arrangement for a Cardan type universal joint having a seal assembly which is "c-shaped" in cross-section and which includes an annular resilient elastomeric portion which seals against interior and exterior surfaces at an open end of a bearing cup.
Sealed bearing arrangements according to the U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,942 to John A. Kayser have been used successfully for many years. However such sealed bearing arrangements have certain deficiencies such as a fixed interior seal lip which does not have the ability to seal adequately under severe operating conditions or to accommodate substantial amounts of seal wear.